Half the Truth
by PureWolfWarrior
Summary: Chad was on a routine mission for the Ninjas, when everything spins out of control. With life now upside down, him and a select few try to weed through the half truths, but when everyone has a secret things get complicated. slightly AU. Hints of pairings.
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue to the story. This story is slightly AU because Op. T.R.E.A.T.Y and I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. never happened in it. And I might change a few other details, but they'll be only minor ones.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. The fantastic Mr. Warburton does.**

**-WolfWarrior**

_Friday 10:30 p.m._

_Location: Teen Ninja Transport_

Chad was on a small Teen Ninja transport. They were going to raid a suspected KND base. It was made of scrap metal and looked fairly small. The location of the base was what made it alarming. The base was on the moon, in a dark shallow crater that obscured it from view.

Many Ninjas were surprised the kids could be clever enough to think of the spot. Chad knew, though, that it was a project made by a faction who many called 'The Elite.' They were a group of eight kids, now teenagers. Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles, Abigail Lincoln, Patton Drilovsky, Francine Fulbright, and Rachel Mackenzie. All were within weeks of each others birthdays. All of them were decommissioned quietly, without any fuss.

He knew all of this because he had a contact in the KND. The contact had hacked into Numbuh 362's personal files and found the base plans. There were references to the other Elite, proving they were involved. But now they were decommissioned and remembered nothing.

When the Elite had lost their memories it was a blessing for the Teen Ninjas. The once most powerful members of the KND were ready for the taking. Chad had followed Nigel to a CPR class the bald teen was being forced to take. There, to Chad's astonishment, were the other Elite. They said they were there for babysitting reasons. Either because they had younger siblings or they wanted a little cash on the side.

It was very comical, actually. Knowing about their past, Chad could see all the irony of their interactions. Wally and Kuki had been flirting _a lot. _Chad had to force himself not to laugh. Even the densest of the Teen Ninjas could see they had liked each other in their KND days.

Hoagie and Abby had promptly started teasing the two. The others got to talking and it wasn't long before something set Fanny off. The next day the teacher from the room next to theirs brought in a bag of ear plugs for the class. By the end of the week the girls had already planned a sleepover.

A Ninja came up to him and said they had landed and were ready to investigate. _'Here goes nothing,'_ he thought. Then he spoke.

"Alright, troops, we know what their security is, so this should be easy. Stick with the team. No heroes, alright?" Everyone nodded, "Okay, let's go."

**????????**

_Location: Unknown_

"They're here."

"What do we do?"

"We get the target and capture the others."

"Knock 'em out?"

"Of course."

**Please Review. Constructive criticism would be nice. Next chapter will be longer, and introduce more of the plot. Here's a sneak peak:**

_Chad didn't have time to be smug, because when he looked around he saw that his team had been taken down._

**-WolfWarrior**


	2. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank Boogirl and Ninjasheik for reviewing. Thanks so much you two. This chapter will introduce more of the plot. I also edited the prologue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND. **

**-WolfWarrior**

_Saturday 9:35 a.m._

_Location: Unknown_

Chad slowly opened his eyes. His room was dark and slightly cold. Slowly, he got up and tried to navigate to the door. He was nearly there when he bumped into something. That was surprising to him. He could walk around his room blindfolded, he knew it that well.

Shrugging it off, Chad opened the door and stepped into a brightly lit hallway. He covered his eyes and walked onwards, using the wall to guide himself. Turning down a hallway his sight started to return. But, he knew his head was weird. The walls changed color every few feet.

Then he saw a refrigerator. Opening the door, he saw a variety of food. _'I thought Mom didn't like fish,'_ he mused. After some more looking Chad reached down and grabbed a soda. Turning, he rammed into something, an Irish red-head to be exact.

"Fanny! What-," Chad's voice died in his throat. Standing behind Fanny were the other Elite. Chad realized his head was not weird, and he was not at his house. He was at the secret base. Then it all came back.

_Flashback_

_Friday 10:45 p.m._

_Location: Secret KND Base_

Chad was hacking into the security panel. He had already shut off the alarms, so the last thing he needed to do was open the airlock. He figured Rachel was the last person to have changed the code, because she was the third to last of the Elite to be decommissioned. The last two, Kuki and Wally, had only been to the Moonbase at their decommissioning after Rachel was gone.

Chad wasn't good with psychology, that was more of Cree's thing, but he tried to think of what Rachel might have put for the code. He tried to think of something Rachel would have considered a huge secret. When he thought of it, Chad nearly hit himself. It was so obvious.

He typed in R-A-C-H-E-L U-N-O. The airlock promptly opened. He signaled for the team to move forward.

Once inside, the group of Teen Ninjas heard footsteps. Seconds later, a cluster of eight teens dressed in what looked like stolen Teen Ninja armor appeared from around the corner. Before the team could react, they were attacked.

Chad narrowly dodged a blow from an irritated boy. Unable to see his face, all Chad saw was a furrowed brow and grey eyes. After what felt like years to Chad, the boy backed off. Chad didn't have time to be smug, because when he looked around he saw that his team had been taken down.

In front of him was a hallway. In a fit of desperation, Chad dashed forward. After going around a couple corners, he entered what looked like an empty training room. Hearing footsteps, he whirled around. There was a slim, tall girl with long legs. She charged forward and swung at him. Chad ducked, saw her starting to kick and rolled away.

The fight was basically him dodging and her attacking. Chad started tiring, but the girl kept going strong. _'How much endurance does she have?'_ he thought while weaving out of the way of a particularly nasty blow.

Then he saw an opening. The girl's last kick had forced her to pivot. Chad lunged behind her and knocked her helmet off. He was in the perfect position to knock her over, but Chad didn't like hitting people in the back. It brought too many painful memories with it.

So, he backpedaled and got into a defensive stance. Then, he saw the girl's face.

"Fanny-," Chad's voice abandoned him when all the other fake ninjas took off their masks. Apparently, they had entered during his and Fanny's fight.

"But you're decommissioned!" he said when his voice returned. Surrounding him were the Elite.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Rachel. She then nodded to Fanny.

Before Chad realized what was happening, Fanny kicked him in the stomach. Winded, he fell to his knees. He managed to look up just in time to see Fanny's foot collide with his face.

_End Flashback_

_Saturday 9:50 a.m. _

Chad was sitting on a large couch in the break room, a huge TV in front of him. Hoagie had made the thing by hand, with a little help, but still an impressive feat. The kitchen was off to the side. A counter surrounded by stools, the only semblance of a table, separated the two different areas.

"Sorry that there's nothing to set your drink on," said Kuki as she sat down beside him with a First Aid kit. She was wearing a lime green halter top with a rainbow monkey on it and black skinny jeans. Her bangs were now out of her eyes and Chad could see how violet they were, "The guys are trying to find something to act as a large coffee table. Until then we just have to use our laps and hands. Now, let me see that bruise." The Asian teenager began looking over the bruise Fanny had given to him.

"Why haven't you guys put me in a cell or something," Chad asked, suspicious why they were being so nice to him, and letting him look around their base so freely, "I'm your enemy."

Kuki giggled. Chad didn't understand what was so funny. He was about to ask her about it, when the Elite entered the room. All were dressed in casual clothes.

Wally was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with an orange shirt over it, and jeans. He hadn't changed his bowl cut. Nigel was still wearing his sunglasses and bald. He had on a red jacket and khaki shorts. Abby had her hair in a long braid, and was wearing her hat and earrings. She had on jean shorts and a long sleeved dark blue shirt with a white stripe down the side. Hoagie came in wearing a light blue button up shirt with a white top underneath, and jeans. The boy still sported his aviator's cap, though he had put his goggles up on the rim of the cap, his brown eyes lit with a mischievous glint.

Rachel had on a light purple t-shirt and grey skinny jeans, her blonde hair grown long. Wearing an army green tee and khaki pants was none other than Patton. He still had the beanie. Fanny entered stormily, her tan, plaid knee length skirt, boots, and forest green tank top something Chad could see her wearing, except for the skirt.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why you're here," said Nigel. He and Rachel were standing in front of him, while Wally had taken a seat next to Kuki. The others had situated themselves at the counter.

"Yes, and what happened to my team would be nice to know," said Chad amicably, not wanting to start a fight or get on their bad side.

"Their memories have been erased 'n they were sent home," said Fanny, "we called yer parents 'n 'em ye were staying with Maurice for the night. As fer why yer here, we want ye to join us," Chad was shocked. They hadn't even told him what _they_ were doing here.

"Join you! I don't even know what you're doing here!" The Elite exchanged glances for the briefest of moments, and then Hoagie spoke up.

"Fanny might have jumped the gun a little bit."

"You see Chad," continued Rachel, "we've decided to create a Teens Next Door, and this is our base."

"Okay, first things first. Why are you guys remembering stuff? You just 'met' at a CPR class," Chad asked, slightly bewildered.

"That's Abby's story to tell," said Abby, "when Abby was decommissioned, it didn't work. Abby woke up in the morning with all her memories, and her sister thinking she couldn't remember the last few years.

"Abby immediately went to the tree house and told Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally. They then contacted Rachel, who went to Fanny, who said the decommissioning module was working perfectly.

"We decided to wait and see what happened. When Nigel's decommissioning didn't work we started investigating," Abby finished, leaving Chad to wonder just what they found after investigating, until Rachel began to speak.

"When Patton's decommissioning failed we decided to take this gift and use it. And since we were all becoming teenagers, we made the TND. We had originally made this base as a secret safe house for the KND. Now, it is our headquarters."

"Aren't you angry though?" Chad questioned, "They tried to erase your childhood. Why are you helping them?"

They hesitated, and then Patton spoke. "We knew what would happen to our memories when we joined. The older operatives made sure of that. We accepted the cost, all of us."

Chad knew they were right. When he had joined the Cadets Next Door, he had a twelve year old come up to him and say right to his face what he was getting into. He had accepted it; at the time, anyway.

He found himself actually considering joining, and knew he had to look over everything that had happened. To find something that would convince him not to accept. Then he remembered something Fanny had said.

"How did you erase my team's memories?" he asked, knowing they couldn't have an actual KND decommissioning module. Hopefully, they had done something shady and violent.

Rachel smirked. "Join us and you'll find out. But, if it helps any, we know you hate being controlled by him."

"We're kind of in the same boat, too," said Hoagie, "we have no hard evidence we didn't sabotage our own decommissioning. The KND finds out what really happened to us, and we'll be branded traitors in a second."

Chad thought it over. He wanted to join, he wanted to right his wrongs, but he didn't want to be branded a traitor again. He would lose all the respect he had gained in the teens and his parents would flip their lids if they ever found out. When he looked at the Elite, though, he saw how much they actually _wanted_ him to become a member of their little organization and his answer became clear.

"Alright, I'll join, but only if I'm allowed to stay with the teens as a spy."

Rachel grinned deviously.

"We wouldn't have it any other way."

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_10:30 a.m._

_Location: TND Moonbase_

Chad was sitting alone in the room he had earlier woken up in. He was wondering what was going to happen to him next. Nigel had told him Patton would be showing him around. Now he was just waiting.

He heard a loud knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hey, time for me to show you around," said Patton, no hint of distrust or anger in his voice, "let's go before Fanny decides to, uh, give you a wake up call."

Chad stood up faster than Patton thought someone could stand. "Where are we going first?"

Patton smirked. "Well, this is your room. For security reasons we'll search it everyday until we trust you. Which could be anywhere from a week to six months," he said, waving Chad into the hallway, "you've already seen the break room. Put your choice of food in the refrigerator, but don't throw anything away unless it has expired." Chad wasn't told the consequences of throwing out good food, but he had a feeling he didn't want to find out.

Soon the two boys came to the room Chad had fought Fanny in. Inside, Kuki and Wally were talking.

"Hey, lovebirds," teased Patton, "the training room is for _training,_ not dates." The Asian and Australian teens blushed crimson, while Chad and Patton burst out laughing. Chad found it oddly easy to laugh around them. They accepted him, not as an ally, but as a friend. No one in the Teen Ninjas gave him the time of day, unless it was on a mission. His only friend was Maurice, and they hadn't been friends for that long.

After him and Patton had stopped laughing, they went to what was called the control room. In the room Rachel and Nigel were pouring over a plan.

"Two inches closer and we'll have a make out alert," whispered Patton. The Polish teen then cleared his throat, causing the two workaholics to look up, notice how close they were, and blush.

"This is where we plan, and the security panel and intercom are here," said Patton, holding back a snicker.

"Well, now that he knows, leave," snapped Rachel, angry her alone time with Nigel had been interrupted, "Nigel and I-." she was cut off by a ground shaking scream.

"_HOAGIE GILLIGAN!"_

The owner of the scream was obvious. Why they were so angry was not. Seconds later, Abby came sprinting in.

"The boy's gone insane," she panted.

"What did he do _this_ time?" asked Nigel, trying to sound stern, but he seemed more amused than annoyed.

"He stole her bra!" everyone's faces went pale. It would have been humorous if not for the fact that Hoagie was going to die.

"_Where is he?!"_ screamed Fanny, storming in, "that boy is going to die when I get to him."

"Not now Fanny," Rachel's tone was scolding, "you have to show Chad your little project." The red head narrowed her eyes, huffed, and then turned towards the exit.

"Follow me," she snarled. Chad did as he was told and followed her to a high security door. Fanny stepped towards a panel and looked at him expectantly. He took the hint and turned as she typed in a code. When he heard the door open, he turned back around and followed the girl into a large, dark room. She turned on the lights and illuminated a group of four chairs set in a circle in the middle of the room.

"What is that?" Chad was staring in awe at a large machine hanging above the chairs.

"Our decommissioning module," said Fanny, a hint of pride in her voice. Chad felt the color drain from his face. His heart started pounding in his chest. Fanny saw this and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; this is a different type of decommissioning module. It only erases the KND and TND's secrets. A person would remember their adventures and friends, but not the lay out of the Moonbase or anyone's numbuhs. Eventually life would make the Next Door organizations a thing of the past." Fanny took her hand off his shoulder and both of them blushed slightly.

Chad broke the awkward silence, voicing what was on his mind. "This machine changes everything."

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

Hoagie walked into the control room with a smirk on his face. Abby looked up from where the rest of the Elite were watching Fanny show Chad her pride and joy.

"Boy, you better have your will made up. That girl is mad enough for murder."

"Then I'll haunt her," replied Hoagie. He then saw Patton scowling at the screen of Fanny and Chad. "Dude, Patton, what's ticking you off?"

The black haired teen's scowl deepened. Interested, Hoagie looked at the screen just in time to see Fanny with her hand on Chad's shoulder; and the blush after she dropped her hand.

"Oh," said Wally, seeing Patton's scowl deepen even _more_ at the sight of Fanny's blush, "yer jealous."

"Am not," Patton spat, "I just don't think she should flirt with him if we don't even know if we can trust him yet."

"Sure," Rachel rolled her eyes, "and the Delightfuls aren't Sector Z."

"Do you think he knows?" asked Kuki.

"That the Delightfuls are Sector Z?"

"Yeah."

"No," said Nigel, "some secrets are just better left unsaid."

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_11:15 a.m._

Chad was in his room on the base. He hadn't seen the whole base yet. The Elite weren't idiots. They knew they couldn't trust him yet.

What he wanted an answer for was why his room was in a hall with seven others. This wouldn't have bothered him if it hadn't been for the fact that the other bedrooms were in random clusters less than eight, and much closer to the break room. His and the Elites were closer to the control room.

Another thing that bothered him was how small the base was. The Elite wanted to make a large organization, but the base looked like it could only house about fifty people. There was no cafeteria, and the two bathrooms looked more like his schools locker rooms. He just didn't get it. Suddenly, he heard the intercom buzz.

"Meeting in control room," Nigel was the speaker, "_now_."

Chad got up and made his way to the control room. When he got there everyone was already seated around a table. Hoagie was rubbing his shoulder, Fanny a few seats over had a satisfied smirk on her face.

Rachel motioned for him to sit and he did so. "We have a mission for you. You wanted to stay with the Ninjas as a spy, so you shall." Chad was surprised. They didn't fully trust him yet, but they were going to make him a spy. This mission was probably a test to see if he would tell.

"You will go home, and when you have to tell of your mission, fake amnesia. Your other mission is to bring in Maurice." Chad felt his throat tighten. Of course they'd know. The Elite knew everything.

"So he does have a conscience," Abby's tone was smug.

"Knew you couldn't tell," said Kuki. Chad looked down, slightly embarrassed. He then remembered this was a meeting, and got serious.

"How much time do I have to get Maurice?" he asked Rachel.

"One week from today meet Hoagie in the high school parking lot with Maurice at one a.m." Chad began planning. Maurice was a KND spy. If he could get him to think that there was an early Teen Ninja meeting at the high school, Maurice would come no matter what the time. So, he would invite him to a sleepover Friday, they sneak out, and meet Hoagie. Easy.

**Please Review. Constructive criticism would be nice. The next chapter reveals a shocking secret, so don't miss out. Here's a sneak peak:**

_After Chad had left, Father turned to Cree. _

"_What do you think."_

**-WolfWarrior**


	3. Chapter 2

**I added in some Kuki x Wally hints for earth angel 16. They aren't huge hints but, I tried. **

**earth angel 16- I added small hints of 3x4, just for you. There will be more in the next chapter.**

**Ninjasheik- Thank you! I'm happy you think the story is cool.**

**I'll Cover Angel and Collins- Thanks for the fav! Sorry I didn't respond to your review. It's been a hectic week. **

**Boogirl- I'm glad you like the times. I think they make the story easier to understand. Sorry I didn't respond to your review. I had a chaotic week. **

**macka746- Your review got me to get this up today. Thank you. **

**Just to clear up any confusion from the last chapter, here are the Elite listed from oldest to youngest:**

**Abby**

**Nigel**

**Fanny**

**Patton**

**Hoagie**

**Rachel**

**Wally **

**Kuki**

**That might set a clearer timeline for the decommissioning story from the last chapter. And, I think I forgot to say that Hoagie has lost his baby fat, so he's skinny. **

**-WolfWarrior**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND. **

_Sunday 10:30 p.m._

_Location: Father's Mansion _

Chad was a complete nervous wreck. He was being led to Father for questioning. He wasn't really worried about Father, though, but rather Cree. She could sniff out a lie twenty miles away. He reassured himself by repeating some advice Abby had given him. _'Don't lie, just twist the truth.'_

When the gigantic French doors opened to reveal Father waiting expectantly with Cree by his side, Chad did his best to look confused.

"Do you know why you are here?" asked Father.

"No."

"Friday night you and a team infiltrated a suspected KND base. When you all got back, none of you remembered anything. So, tell me what you remember."

"I remember hearing about a base, and seeing its plans. But, I think I got hit on the head."

"Why?"

"I had a headache when I woke up, and a bruise."

"I don't see a bruise."

"I covered it up so my mom wouldn't freak out."

"I understand. Some parents just can't handle their kids getting hurt." Pause. "I'm going to let you have two weeks of recovery, to see if your memories return."

"Thank you, sir."

"Dismissed."

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

After Chad had left, Father turned to Cree.

"What do you think." It was a statement, not a question.

"I don't trust him."

"Alright, follow him and report back to me. Dismissed."

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_Monday 9:54 a.m._

_Location: Gallagher High_

'_This makes everything so much more difficult,'_ Chad thought. His Social Studies teacher was assigning them partners for a project. He had gotten paired with Cree. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was spying on him.

"Should I go over to your house, say, Wednesday?" asked Cree.

"Let's go over to your house," he said, wanting to talk to Abby, "my parents are slightly, um, _eccentric_."

"Sure, we'll walk to my house after school and you'll go home at dinner."

"Alright."

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_Wednesday 3:25 p.m._

_Location: Lincoln Home_

"Hey Chad," chirped Kuki, skipping past him to grab an apple. Chad did a double take.

"Kuki! What are you doing here?" he questioned. Beside him, Cree sighed. The two of them were at the kitchen table doing their project.

"She's here for the sleepover," Cree said irritably, "just ignore her." After Kuki had left, Chad looked to Cree.

"Did she come over a lot before, _you know_?" he asked, knowing 'you know' had never actually happened.

"All of them," groaned the French teen, "I thought it would stop, but they just _had_ to meet again." Chad had to restrain himself from snorting. More then likely the Elite had arranged the meeting.

"You don't like Abby having friends over?"

"I don't mind them. They stay outta my space and I stay outta theirs. It's just, they come over so often. It drives me insane."

"Does she ever go over to their places?"

"Oh yeah, to everyone's houses. Our families have gotten so close I'm the Fulbright's, Sanban's, Gilligan's, Mackenzie's, and Beatle's first choice of babysitter after their eldest kids."

Chad whistled. "What do your parents think of the sleepovers?"

"They don't mind. Some weeks Abby stays at another person's house more than her own home." Chad had a feeling some of those nights were spent at the TND Moonbase. More than likely the other Elite did the same thing.

"Wow. Well, lets get back to work; I want to get this mostly done today."

"Me, too. That map is on page four fifty four, right?"

"Yeah."

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_4:35 p.m._

After excusing himself to the bathroom, Chad rushed upstairs and knocked on Abby's door.

"Come in," came Abby's voice. He quickly slipped in, checking to see if Cree had followed him before shutting the door.

"I have a problem," blurted Chad, "Cree's been assigned to follow me."

"How do you know?" asked Abby. Both she and Kuki were seated on the bed. Neither seemed the least bit worried.

"Because your sister may be a good fighter, but there is a reason you are the spy and she isn't."

"Are you saying my sister cannot spy on people?"

"Yes."

"Look, don't worry about it. Abby will make sure Cree isn't where she isn't supposed to be."

"Okay, just letting you know."

"Alright, now go, before Cree gets suspicious."

Abby turned to Kuki after Chad had left. The Japanese girl pulled out a phone and hit a speed dial.

"Hello," said Rachel.

"All is going according to plan."

"Good, see you tomorrow."

Abby hung up and turned to Kuki. "So, what's this about Wally kissing your cheek?"

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_Thursday 1:50 p.m._

_Location: Gallagher High_

"Hey Chad," said Maurice, who sat right next to him that period.

"Yeah, what is it?" Chad was working on his assignment.

"My parents are going out this weekend and I was wondering if I could stay at your place." Chad blinked. It was an obvious attempt to spy on him and his parents.

"Sure, my folks are going to some convention Sunday, so we'd have the house all to ourselves that day." Chad didn't mention that the convention was a protective parent support group. Not a KND villain thing like Maurice was probably thinking it was.

"Sweet, thanks dude."

"No problem." _'No problem at all.'_

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_Friday 11:30 p.m._

_Location: Dixon Home_

"Maurice," said Chad, putting on a nonchalant face to hide his nervousness. He had perfected the trick when he was the KND Soopreme Leader.

"Yeah," the other teen leaned over and paused the video game he was playing.

"I have these friends of mine; we're all part of this little group."

"What does this have to do with me?" Maurice was starting to get suspicious.

"My friends are interested in having you join this… club."

"Why?"

"Well, we all are very active and we use skills we learn to do, um, stuff."

"What type of stuff?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret."

"Fine. What do you have to do to join?"

"You have to be smart, fit, and a teen." Chad saw Maurice's interest perk at the teen part.

"Okay, I'll go to this meeting. When is it?"

"One a.m." Maurice raised an eyebrow and then went back to his game.

"Fine, whatever, can I just get some caffeine?"

"Um…"

"Your parents don't allow you to have caffeine, do they?"

"No."

"Figured."

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_Saturday 12:58 a.m. _

_Location: Gallagher High Parking Lot_

"It's freezing out here," Maurice whispered. Right now he really wanted to be warm and in bed. But, if he had a chance to infiltrate the Teen Ninjas he had to take it.

"I know, but they'll be here," said Chad. Maurice had originally hung out with the blonde because of his position in the Ninjas and his parents. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to consider the guy an actual friend.

"Hey guys, over here," came a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. Turning, Maurice nearly had a heart attack. There was Hoagie. Panic flooded over him, _'They've recruited the Elite!_'

As a teen spy he had been assigned to watch Rachel once she turned twelve. All of the Elite had teen spies watching them. They were so good at working together and what they did. Sector V had set the standard for sectors, Fanny had whipped the decommissioners into shape, Patton had trained some of the best cadets in KND history, and Rachel was honored as one of the fairest Soopreme Leaders _ever_.

Maurice, though, thought their biggest accomplishment was their morals. The Elite marched to the beat of their own drum. They didn't care what people thought of them. If they got a mission that asked them to do something that went against their principles, they'd either find a different way to complete the mission or refuse to do it.

And the Ninjas had gotten to them. Numbuh Infinity, his boss and head of the KND spies, needed to know this_ now_.

"Maurice, come on," Chad's voice knocked him out of his stupor. Maurice followed him through some bushes to see a transport. It didn't look like it was one of the KND's or Ninja's transports.

Hoagie pulled open the door, revealing some seats and a cockpit. "You guys get situated, I have to call base." Chad nodded and took a seat. Maurice sat next to him. A silence descended upon them until Hoagie came back, closed the door and sat in the pilot's seat.

"Chad, can you inform the guest of our destination?" Hoagie asked, while lifting off. Chad nodded and turned to Maurice.

"Look, Maurice, we are not going to a Teen Ninja meeting. We are taking you to a secret TND base."

"What are you talking about? What's the TND? What's going on?!" Maurice was confused.

"You can't tell Infinity about any of this, you know," Hoagie said out of the blue. Maurice froze and looked to Chad, intense fear for his cover seeping into his bones. The blonde flinched and looked away.

"Yeah, I know, I always have," he mumbled.

"Y-You never told anyone?" asked Maurice, shocked. Chad shook his head.

"I was the one who sent in the request for you to become a spy in the first place," he mumbled, still unable to look Maurice in the eye. Maurice didn't understand why Chad seemed so ashamed. The guy had betrayed the KND, and yet he hadn't told anyone about the teen spies. He should be proud he didn't give away one of the KND's most precious secrets.

What confused Maurice to no end, though, was the fact that Chad Dixon, the smart, charming guy who had it all, couldn't look him in the eye.

"Why?" asked Maurice, "why didn't you tell anyone?" Chad turned his gaze to the window and softly whispered.

"Because there are some lines I refuse to cross."

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_Saturday 1:25 a.m._

_Location: TND Moonbase_

Maurice was being led down a hallway. Nervousness and confusion gnawed at him. It looked like Chad knew where Hoagie was taking them. Hoagie stopped at a door with chipping paint.

"Welcome to the control room," said Hoagie, opening the door and motioning them in. Maurice wasn't really surprised to see the Elite.

"Sit," said Rachel. They all sat down around a large table. "Abby, please get our other visitor." Maurice got even more confused, and by the puzzled look on Chad's face, he didn't know what was going on either. Several minutes later, Abby came back with the other guest.

Cree.

"What's going on?" Maurice wanted to know what Cree of all people was doing here.

"So this is where Cree's supposed to be," Chad's comment was barely audible.

"That's what I want to know," said Cree, responding to Maurice's question, "why are you guys up on the moon anyway? And how do you know about the Ninjas?"

"Sit and we'll tell you," Nigel's words were final, Cree either sat, or she was not told. So, Cree did so, and she and Maurice listened as Abby and Rachel told them what they had told Chad. At the end, they were speechless.

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Cree. Maurice was wondering the same thing. The TND was an organization that helped the KND and they had employed a KND traitor to bring another traitor and a spy into their base!

"You see," Rachel entered her leader mode, "the TND command is made of fifteen heads of different departments. Head of Information and Head of the Hospital are two examples. And, of course, there is a Supreme Leader. These sixteen people are divided into two teams of eight. The Elite and Alpha Team. We are the Elite, and you three will be part of Alpha Team."

"Are you insane!" shouted Maurice.

"Maybe," Kuki drawled.

"You're letting Father's apprentice, a traitor, and me, a KND spy, become part of your organization. How do you know you can trust us?"

"We have our ways," Nigel's sunglasses flashed, "now both the Elite and Alpha Team have to be good friends, so, _bond_." With that the Elite left.

"Are they even going to give us a choice?" asked Cree.

"Probably not," said Chad, "besides, I've already made my choice. I am done with the Teen Ninjas." The finality of the statement hung in the air until Cree decided to break the silence.

"Why?" Chad didn't hesitate with his answer.

"Everyone mistrusts me. I'm not blind, I see all the looks. I'm tired of it."

"It gets better," Cree pleaded, "it did for me."

"You're Father's apprentice, people _have_ to respect you. For the past three years the only person that has become some semblance of a friend to me is Maurice. The guy sent to spy on me!" Maurice flinched at the last sentence. The truth of it had caught him off guard.

After a long silence, Maurice decided he was finally going to get some answers from Chad. "When I heard about your betrayal, I couldn't believe it. You loved the KND, you were the model operative. Anyone could go to you for advice. You had this sort of understanding. People just knew you would not judge them or spill their secrets. You had an air of authority, but you were never arrogant. I want to know what _happened_. Why? Why did you do it?"

"I don't think I can tell you that," Chad was once again unable to look Maurice in the eye.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

"Can't they realize they're pushing 'im away?" Wally asked, watching the conversation with the other Elite in the break room. Kuki nodded, agreeing with him.

"These are the type of questions they need to face up to now," said Fanny.

"Yes," agreed Nigel, "the sooner their secrets are told, the sooner they can become a team."

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

"So," Cree was trying to ease the tension. She didn't want a fight, "Maurice, what's it like working directly with Infinity?"

Maurice snorted. "The guy is so shady. I bet he has more secrets than the Elite."

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

"Were we just insulted?" asked Hoagie.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

"I had to work with him a lot," said Chad, rejoining the conversation, "and he was so paranoid. Wouldn't let me know anything. For all I knew, the list of spying assignments he gave me was completely false. It was so annoying."

"I always thought the guy had his own collection of spies that only answered to him." Cree was thankful they had found some common ground.

"Me too," Maurice had a wide smile on his face, "when I heard the Splinter Cell rumor I immediately thought of Infinity."

"So did I!" said Cree and Chad at the same time. They all then burst out laughing.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

"Finally," Abby was so exasperated, "some progress."

Wally sighed in relief. If a fight had broken out, he probably would've been the one sent in to stop it. Kuki lightly squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

After they had stopped laughing, Chad grinned. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time." He was then hit with a huge revelation.

"I just realized something," his urgency was evident in his voice, "The Splinter Cell was said to have broken off from the KND, been a close knit group, have unknown motives, and know more about the KND than the KND itself."

"You aren't saying…" Cree couldn't finish her sentence.

"The Elite are the Splinter Cell," Maurice breathed.

**R & R! I love constructive criticism, so if you see any mistakes please do tell me. Next chapter will feature more of the Elite. Here's a sneak peak:**

"_I don't think the Elite would give up that easy," Chad contemplated, "they wouldn't have ditched the Cell if it was important. I think the Splinter Cell was a decoy."_

**-WolfWarrior**


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter is short, but the next one will be the big attack and revealing of the TND. Thank you reviewers:**

**I'll Cover Angel and Collins- Thank you so much! **

**macka746- I love writing cliffhangers. I don't like cliffhangers in stories I'm reading, though.**

**NinjaSheik- I would have put this up sooner, but I wanted to get a head start on the next chapter so you wouldn't have to wait as long for that one.**

**Boogirl- I love that part too! It's one of my favorite lines.**

**fictionlover94- Sorry for the confusion, and to anyone else wondering that same thing. In this story Ops. T.R.E.A.T.Y. and I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. never happened, so Chad, Infinity, and 74.239 are **_**not**_** part of the Splinter Cell.**

**RedEyesGreenSkin- I can see where you might get that impression. But, I'm really glad you like the story.**

**-WolfWarrior **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND. **

_Saturday 1:50 a.m._

_Location: TND Moonbase_

Inside the break room, the Elite had entered a frenzy.

"Everyone _shut up_!" shouted Rachel. Immediately, it became quiet, "we can not go down there and explain our reasons for using that rumor. We go in and they know we've been watching them. Let's sit and watch how this plays out."

"No wonder no one found the Splinter Cell," exclaimed Cree, "it was right in front of them. Only thing I don't get is why they just ended the Cell when they turned twelve?" After the Elite had turned twelve, the Splinter Cell had vanished. Everyone had just assumed the Cell's members had become teenagers and moved on.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

"I think I know," Maurice knew he was revealing a huge KND secret, but he didn't really care at the moment. It was nice to be able to talk to people that wanted to hear what he had to say. "The moment the Elite turned twelve, Infinity had teen spies watching them. I watched Rachel because our houses are near each other. I don't know who any of the other spies were because of Infinity's paranoia."

"The Ninjas also had them under surveillance," Cree was surprised how easy it was to refer to the Teen Ninjas as an organization she had no involvement with, "but they think the Elite spotted them."

"I don't think they ever spotted us," Maurice seemed quite proud about this.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

Rachel snorted. "He actually believes that?"

"Even _I _spotted 'em," said Wally.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

"I don't think the Elite would give up that easy," Chad contemplated, "they wouldn't have ditched the Cell if it was important. I think the Splinter Cell was a decoy."

"For what?" asked Maurice.

"Well, they said this base was originally a secret safe house. Maybe they used the Splinter Cell as a cover to make the base. Everyone was so focused on trying to find the Cell, they didn't notice the Elite make the base."

Maurice furrowed his brow. "From what I was able to get from Infinity, the first mention of the Cell was a rumor that was considered ridiculous. But, it got around anyway. My guess is the Elite used the rumor as a cover for this base _and_ other dealings. All they had to do was fuel the gossip."

"They fooled everyone," realized Cree. She slowly began to wonder, if the Elite managed to keep everybody unaware of their involvement in the Splinter Cell and the base, two huge secrets, what other skeletons in the closet did they keep hidden?

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

"They're good," remarked Patton.

"They're Alpha Team," giggled Kuki, "of course they are, silly."

"Should we pull the plug?" Fanny's eyes were on the clock. Nigel and Rachel followed her gaze and saw the time.

"Yeah," yawned Rachel, "we'll give them their mission and then get some sleep." Her approval came in the form of wide yawns.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_2:05 a.m._

_Location: Break Room_

"We need to know for sure that we can trust you," Rachel scanned the three sixteen year-olds faces, "Chad proved his loyalty by bringing you here and not telling anybody about the TND. It's your turn."

Maurice decided he was done with Infinity being his master. "Numbuh 30c is a teen spy." Rachel nodded and all eyes turned to Cree. The Ninja glanced about, as if looking for a way out.

Cree didn't know what to do. A part of her was saying to stick with the Ninjas and what she knew. Another part wanted to be with her sister, have friends, be liked, and trust those around her. Looking to her sister, Cree was hoping for an answer. When Abby smiled at her, a bright cheesy smile, Cree knew her answer.

"In three days the Teen Ninjas will storm the KND Moonbase." Chad and Maurice were shocked, while the Elite barely batted an eyelash.

"Why?" Nigel's tone was monotonous.

"They want to download files on the Elite, all the current sectors, and Sector Z." The mention of Sector Z caught the Elite's attention. All of them glanced toward Nigel, who had visibly stiffened.

"What's wrong?" asked Cree. She got some weird looks. Cree immediately entered defensive mode. "I want to go into psychology, it's a question I'm going to use a lot in my life. May as well start now. Seriously though, baldie, what's wrong?"

Nigel scowled at the baldie comment. "The Delightfuls are Sector Z." The three members of Alpha Team were taken aback.

"You can't be serious," said Maurice.

"What do you think?" There was no humor in Hoagie's voice. It was common knowledge the Delightfuls were Nigel's cousins. That they were Sector Z was not.

"How long have you all known?" wondered Chad.

"I told Hoagie, Abby, Kuki, and Wally after the Grandfather incident, when I had found out. We told Rachel, Fanny, and Patton a year later."

"Can we please get back to business?" snapped Patton, tired. Rachel nodded.

"Alright. We are going to recruit the other five Alpha Team members within the week." The other members of Alpha Team raised their eyebrows, but didn't question. The Elite wouldn't tell anyway, "Cree, go on the mission and don't try to contact any of us, except Abby, with any information. Maurice, keep going on like normal. Send in weekly reports like regularly. Chad, if you are done with the Ninjas, slowly cut off contact. By the time your allegiances are revealed, you will have few ties to break off."

Abby cut in. "Chad, how about you show Maurice and Cree around and tell them about Fanny's project? Your room is in the corridor that all of Alpha Team's rooms are. They can choose their own rooms. Abby needs to talk to the other Elite alone."

Chad nodded and left with Cree and Maurice. After they had gone, Abby began to speak again.

"This is perfect. Abby couldn't have wished for a better opportunity."

"This Tuesday attack is a perfect opportunity," said Nigel, "but its reasons are troubling. More than likely Father will send many Ninjas. He will want that information, and he will pull out all the stops to get it. No matter what Father wants everyone to believe, he is scared the KND will try to take the Delightfuls away from him if they find out who they really are."

Rachel smirked as her and the other Elite started catching on. "The kids are going to need all the help they can get."

Nigel mirrored her smirk. "Exactly."

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_2:45 a.m. _

Chad had just shown Cree and Maurice the Decommissioning Module. The two were bewildered and thrilled.

"That thing could change the KND forever," Maurice had a light in his eyes Chad had never seen him have before. Cree was grinning in amazement.

"Come on, let's get back to the break room," urged Chad. When they got there, the Elite were waiting.

"There has been a slight change in plans," Rachel seemed tired. They all did. Kuki was even leaning on Wally for support.

"What?" Chad was weary. If the Elite were changing something it meant they had learned new information. Cree's information.

"Chad and Maurice, meet us at the high school parking lot at nine p.m. Tuesday. We are giving you communicators, don't use them until the attack on the KND Moonbase. Cree, try to take yours with you. Say it's your blue tooth or something if they find it." Yawn. "Let's go home."

After a short lesson on how to use the communicators, which went in their ear, that's just what they did.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_Monday 7:00 p.m._

_Location: Park_

The Elite were at their favorite hang out, a grass clearing in the park surrounded on one side by a grove of trees and the other by a hill. A river churned in the distance.

"Tomorrow's the big day," sighed Abby, "the day our secrets are spilled."

"Not all of them," Nigel was looking over a plan of the KND Moonbase, "it looks like the kids haven't added or remodeled anything."

"Good," said Hoagie, "so where do I land?"

Nigel furrowed his brow, "the Ninjas will try to act smart and go in the least guarded entrance. That would be this back one here, for food transports. We are going to arrive late, so just land in our usual docking bay. The kids will be swarming the Ninjas, so there shouldn't be much trouble." Hoagie nodded, then laid down on the grass. The sun was just starting to set. The sky was lit by fiery reds and oranges.

"It's so beautiful," said Fanny wistfully.

"Yeah," said Patton, not looking at the sun. His gaze was boring into the pretty Irish girl. Fanny noticed this and blushed. Rachel saw the whole interaction, and had to stifle a laugh.

"Patton," she tried to keep a straight face, "what is it you find so interesting about Fanny today?" The black haired boy snapped his head toward her so fast she though he might have broken his neck. Patton opened his mouth to speak, realized what exactly Rachel had said, and blushed crimson.

"You are so obvious," laughed Hoagie.

"Speaking of obvious," mumbled Nigel, who was watching Kuki help Wally with his homework, "could someone please get those two together before I die?" Abby and Hoagie glanced at each other, a plan forming in their minds. Simultaneously, they both stood up and surreptitiously snuck behind Kuki, who was standing up.

"Okay, I'm going to demonstrate Newton's-waah!" Kuki yelped when Abby pushed her, causing her to fall on top of Wally. The Asian's and Australian's faces turned a dark shade of cherry.

"Looks like you two are _falling_ for each other," cackled Hoagie. He and Abby were nearly doubled over in hysterics. Kuki frantically scrambled off of Wally, then the two turned on Abby and Hoagie. The pranksters abruptly stopped laughing after seeing their friends' faces turn to red of anger.

"Run for it!" shouted Abby. She and Hoagie started running to the others, Kuki and Wally not far behind.

"Help us," Hoagie yelled as they passed by Patton, Fanny, Nigel, and Rachel.

"Ye got yerselves into this mess," Fanny was showing no mercy, "get yerselves out of it." Abby and Hoagie continued running, Kuki and Wally following them, screaming.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_Tuesday 11:55 a.m._

_Location: Gallagher Middle School_

It was lunch time for the Elite. They were outside enjoying the nice weather of spring.

"The weather is so nice," said Abby as a teacher passed. When the teacher had gone she handed Nigel a piece of paper. "Here's the information Cree got." Nigel scanned the note.

"It confirms all of our landing suspicions."

"I've downloaded our proof onto this file," Hoagie handed Nigel a flash drive from his pocket.

"Everything is in that little thing?" questioned Wally.

"Yep, everything."

"So now all we do is wait?" everyone nodded. Wally went back to eating his lunch.

"Which plans are we giving the KND of our base?" asked Patton. Rachel snorted.

"Not the actual ones I can assure you of that." Just as she finished, Kenny, Numbuh 30c, came up to them.

"Hey guys," Kenny had a large grin on his face. He was a grade ahead of them, but didn't like anyone in his class. So, he would sometimes talk to them. Of course, they had realized he was probably just trying to see if they had joined the Ninjas, "anything happening tonight?"

The Elite glanced toward Rachel too quick for Kenny to see. She answered.

"Yes, we are going over to Nigel's."

"For the night?" Nigel's cheek twitched. Rachel shook her head.

"That's odd." Fanny raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well, you guys usually have sleepovers. It happens so often people get suspicious." Fanny scowled.

"Of what? We aren't doing anything bad." Rachel had to suppress a smirk as Kenny took in the half truth. He didn't get that Fanny was just saying that they didn't do anything _bad_, not that they didn't do something he would never guess. Kenny raised up his hands in defense of Fanny's remark.

"Just saying. I wasn't meaning anything. Only asking." A teacher came up to him saying he had something he needed to do in her class. "Got to go." After they had gone, the Elite began to eat again.

After a silence, Nigel looked to Rachel.

"When are we leaving my house?"

Rachel groaned. "You're mad."

"What time?"

"Answer the question."

"You haven't asked me a question."

"Don't get smart with me Nigel."

"Fine. I'm slightly annoyed. Please, what time are we leaving?"

"After dinner." The bell rang before Nigel could answer, but everyone knew the two would be best friends again by the end of the day.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_8:50 p.m._

_Location: Gallagher High Parking Lot_

The Elite had told their parents that they were spending the night at Nigel's house. Luckily, Nigel's dad was on swing shift at his work, so he went to bed early. Nigel's mom was visiting her sick mother in England. So, sneaking out had been easy.

"Do we have everything?" asked Fanny.

"We have the flash drive, the transport, our communicators, and those ridiculous outfits," Hoagie listed off. The outfits he was talking about were stealth uniforms that they were wearing for the strike. They were basically Teen Ninja armor, except black. The main reason for their use was their masks and helmets.

"Only things missing are Chad and Maurice," said Nigel, coming up to them, "but they should be here soon."

"All medical supplies are ready," Kuki lifted up a large bag for them to see. Abby nodded, then turned to Rachel.

"How do you think everyone is going to react to our little _surprise_?"

"Those involved are going to be angry about it all being exposed." Rachel had been thinking about this herself. "Others will be shocked. Hopefully, with all the evidence we have gathered, no one will accuse us of lying."

Wally heard a car pull up. "They're here." Rachel nodded.

"Let's do this."

**Up next is the climax of the story. It will be long and make up for how short this one is. And will explain why the Elite trust Chad, and Cree so easily. If, in their reviews, someone wants to guess who might have sabotaged the Elite's decommissioning they're welcome to. I would do a poll, but I'm afraid it might give it away. Sneak peak:**

"_How do you know about these?" asked Maurice._

"_We built them," Nigel's tone was exasperated._

**-WolfWarrior**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this isn't as long as I thought it would be. But, it does have tons of information in it. Also, Rachel and Hoagie are the only ones who talk a lot in this chapter. I usually try to even up the speaking parts for the Elite, but I couldn't for this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KND.**

**Thank you, so very much, reviewers:**

**NinjaSheik- Sorry I didn't update sooner. It took me awhile to get my lazy butt into the chair in front of the computer and write this.**

**Boogirl- I'm glad you liked my take on the cell.**

**earth angel 16- There isn't much Kuki x Wally in this chapter. Sorry.**

**macka746- Again your review inspired me to write. Thank you. **

_Tuesday 9:30 p.m._

_Location: KND Moonbase_

Maurice looked around the Moonbase. He hadn't been there since before it was rebuilt after the whole Numbuh Zero incident. It looked bigger, but still had the KND feel. He heard Rachel ask for attention, and turned to face her. They were all dressed in some stealth uniform. He personally thought they looked ridiculous.

"Hoagie, go get control of the mainframe." Hoagie ran off, something clutched in his hand, " everybody else, our mission is to help the kids fight the Ninjas. We will sneak into the docking bay, where the fight is, in groups of three. The groups are Nigel, Kuki, and Maurice, Patton, Abby, and Chad, and Fanny, Wally, and I. Our other task is to lead everyone into the auditorium." When Rachel saw that everyone understood, she continued. "Turn communicators on and go." Maurice put his communicator in his ear and ran after Nigel.

The bald boy turned a corner, Kuki, with her medical bag, not far behind. When Maurice caught up with them they were standing underneath a security camera. All of a sudden, Nigel hit a panel on the wall, and a door opened to reveal a secret passage.

"There are secret tunnels in the Moonbase!" exclaimed Maurice.

"Of course there are," Kuki was following Nigel into the passageway. Maurice quickly went after her, the door shutting behind him. Nigel turned on a flashlight, illuminating the narrow hallway. It was so narrow they had to go in single file.

"How do you know about these?" asked Maurice.

"We built them," Nigel's tone was exasperated. Maurice felt slightly stupid. Obviously, this was another one of the Elite's secrets. One they had also kept from everybody.

"So, where are we going exactly?"

"When we exit we should be down the hall from the docking bay." Maurice nodded, then remembered Nigel couldn't see him and said okay. It took a couple of minutes of fast walking to get to the end of the hall. Nigel didn't hesitate, just hit another panel and walked out into the actual hallway, putting on his helmet and mask as he did so. Kuki and Maurice did the same, and fell into step beside Nigel.

Maurice watched as the door to the docking bay opened and he saw the huge fight. It looked like the Ninjas had the upper hand, but it was all very chaotic. He wondered how Rachel was going to announce their presence, or if she was even going to. When he heard Rachel over the communicators say "TND, take 'em down!" he decided subtlety didn't really matter.

'_And besides_,' he thought while punching a teen about to attack a younger operative, '_beating up Ninjas always was fun_.'

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

Cree was frantically dodging blows from several kids. She didn't know what to do. She was a TND agent, so it would be frowned upon if she fought back. But she had a cover to maintain.

"TND, take 'em down!" After hearing Rachel, Cree decided she needed to get her head together. She chased a few aggressors down a vacant corridor. After the kids turned a corner Cree stopped to think. Suddenly, she felt a hand cover her mouth and was pulled into a secret chamber. Panic flooded over her, and she tried to shout over the hand.

"Hush," snapped Abby, taking her hand off of Cree's mouth. Cree looked around and realized she was in a narrow hallway, not a cavern. Abby's flashlight was the only light source.

"What is this place?" asked Cree.

"Tell ya later, now put this on," Abby handed her sister one of the stealth uniforms.

"In here?"

"Abby won't look," Cree grumbled, but started changing as Abby clued her in on the plan. When she was done, Cree put on her helmet, pulled up her mask, and followed her sister to the fight.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

Chad had heard Rachel's rally cry and fought harder. He discovered the Ninjas were easy opponents. It was no wonder they got beat by kids on a regular basis. They had no teamwork and were, frankly, a little stupid. One huge guy Chad had once tutored had basically ran into his adversary's weapon.

It was slightly amazing to watch the mob herded into the hall. None of them were noticing that they were being lead away from the docking bay.

Chad was ducking under a hit when Hoagie contacted him.

"Maurice and Chad, get that stray group in the back." Chad retreated and sprinted to a group that hadn't made the journey with the rest of the fight. He and Maurice fought side by side, moving forward at a steady pace. Essentially, they were forcing the cluster into the hall.

The kids seemed wary of their aides, but had caught on that the unknowns were friendly. The Teens had originally been confused, but had decided the imitations in black were enemies. Cree's disappearance had caused even more puzzlement for both sides. Chad had to stop a few people from trying to find Father's apprentice. No one had realized that she had returned to the fight in disguise.

Everyone was now in the wide hallway and Chad heard the door behind him close. Rachel briefly passed in front of him and he could have sworn she was smiling.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

Hoagie watched, via the security cameras, as the mob of teens and kids was led closer to the auditorium. He closed another door and noticed some people starting to notice the fact that their escape routes were closing. But, they just got swept away in the crowd.

Looking over the cameras, Hoagie noticed a sector just coming in. Thankfully, they were young and near the auditorium. Hoagie grabbed his communicator.

"Abby, there's a loose sector in the east hall near the auditorium. On your left is a passage that will lead you right to them."

"Abby knows what passage you are talking about, she'll get right on it."

"Affirmative," Hoagie continued to watch as the mob started to filter into the auditorium. Soon, it would all be over. Very, very soon.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_10:00 p.m._

_Auditorium_

Rachel sighed at the sight of the still fighting Teen Ninjas and KND. The two groups still hadn't noticed the TND having situated themselves on the stage at of the auditorium. The place was gigantic. With high ceilings, a viewing screen, and a podium for the speaker, it was oddly missing chairs.

Nigel came up to her. "How are we going to get everyone to shut up?" All was forgiven from their earlier squabble.

"Get behind me and I'll show you, soldier," Rachel pulled out one of Hoagie's gadgets. The inventor had recorded Fanny screaming and then synthesized it. He had made it louder and higher pitched. The result had been a small hold able speaker that could bust eardrums. Rachel held it above her head, looked to confirm that the TND strike team was behind her, and turned it on.

The result was instantaneous. Hands were desperately trying to cover ears and all attention was on her. The blonde turned the device off and shouted.

"Ninjas to the left, kids on the right or I turn it back on," the sides started dividing and Rachel was satisfied. Hoagie then walked onto the stage, still in disguise, whistling. He went up to the podium, found a rarely used USB port, and plugged in the flash drive.

"What're you doing?" yelled Numbuh 434, the new KND Soopreme Leader. The girl had a good head on her shoulders, but at nine years of age still had a lot to learn.

"Calm down," said Hoagie, typing in a password, "I'm not loading a virus onto your system or anything like that." Numbuh 434 glared, but dropped the argument. The teen she was acting up to, she had realized, had the ability to crash the whole system. The KND would lose so much information. The second-in-command of the Ninjas strike team kept his mouth shut. He knew that whoever that computer geek was, all the information Father wanted was at his finger tips.

"I know you are probably wondering who we are," said Rachel loudly, "and we will get to that soon. First, we want to warn you. What you are about to hear will turn your world upside down." Rachel took a deep breath and spoke.

"The Elite's decommissioning was sabotaged." The auditorium erupted in a flurry of outraged and disbelieving shouts. Numbuh 434 marched up to the podium and spoke into the microphone so everyone could hear her.

"How do you know?" Rachel nodded to Hoagie, who loaded two pictures onto the big screen. Both were of the decommissioning module's wiring.

"This is a photo of the decommissioning module's wiring." Rachel pointed to the image with all the different colored wires in color coordinated slots.

"This picture was taken only minutes before Hoagie's decommissioning." In that picture all the wires were switched around.

"How do we know these pictures are real?" accused Numbuh Infinity.

"Have your people come up and look at them, if you want," Nigel's accent was distorted by his mask. It made it so no one could recognize him. Rachel was relieved that no one had recognized her or Hoagie's voices either because of their masks. But it was only a matter of time.

While some scientists were examining the pictures, Rachel went on. "Fanny was the only member of the Elite who knew how to work the module. Both of these photos were taken after she was decommissioned. Check the dates. If anyone still had doubts, we can show you tapes of the hours before each of the Elite's decommissioning to prove that they did not tamper with the decommissioning module." It looked like no one wanted to watch hours of footage, so Rachel stepped aside to let the scientists use the podium.

"The pictures," Numbuh 74.239 looked extremely nervous, "are, in our opinion, real." Everyone was in shock. Silence reigned over the room until the KND Soopreme Leader stomped up to Rachel and looked her right in the eye.

"Who are you?" Rachel smirked under her mask and took off her helmet.

"I think you know," the rest of the Elite pulled of their helmets and masks. Over the communicators Abby whispered to Chad, Cree, and Maurice to keep their cover. Before Numbuh 434 could speak again, Rachel went up to the microphone.

"When the eight of us turned thirteen, we unanimously decided to _not _join the Teen Ninjas. Instead, we created the Teens Next Door." Rachel began to tell about the TND, its command, and what it stood for. When she began to tell of Fanny's project, the kids' and teens' eyes grew wide with amazement.

"H-how is that even possible?" asked a scientist.

"I'll show ye sometime," said Fanny, "but right now there are some names that need to be cleared." Hoagie opened a file he had downloaded, typed in a password, and on the screen appeared two photographs. One was of Cree and the other was of Chad.

"You three can drop the disguises now," said Rachel. Abby went and sat next to Cree for support. Reluctantly, the sixteen year-olds did so. Again, the whole room erupted. But, this time was in outrage and shock. After a few minutes and several accusations, Fanny snapped.

"_SHUT UP!_" Everyone instantly did as the Irish red head ordered. "Listen to what Rachel has to say, or I will not hesitate to leave all of ye here for the night." With the threat hanging above them like a dark cloud, the kids and teens looked to Rachel, ready to listen. Smirking, the blonde began to speak.

"When we, the Elite, turned twelve we noticed that both the Ninjas and the KND had spies watching us. Except for two people. Nigel and Abby were both only being watched by Chad and Cree respectively. No matter what we tried, we couldn't flush out a KND spy. The only logical conclusion was that Cree and Chad were both the KND's and The Ninja's spies." Chad's and Cree's faces had drained of color, and Rachel could practically smell their fear. But, she had to be unrelenting. This was one secret, one _lie_, that had to be revealed.

As expected, the crowd was going crazy. All Rachel had to do was hold up the sound generator and they quieted down. "Thank you. So, since we knew Infinity was the one sending the KND spies watching us, I decided to, uh, _search_ his office. This is what I found." Hoagie loaded copies of documents describing teen and adult plans. The papers listed names, dates, and times that could only have been obtained by someone from the inside. Each paper was signed by either a _C.D. _or_ C.L. _

"I think you know who's initials those are," said Rachel. Many KND operatives turned on Infinity and when it looked like they were about to attack him, Rachel intervened. "Wait, did I say I was done yet? No, so listen. I found something else when I was in Infinity's office." Rachel nodded to Hoagie, who put up another picture on the screen. This one was of a sticky note. Written on the note was _Contact: 581 Martins Street. _

"We figured the address was near us because on the back was Gallagher Middle Schools phone number. Later we learned that Martin's Street is near a place Sector V had a mission at. A place called Rowan's Alley." Many kids gasped and even the teens looked surprised. Rowan's Alley was a dark dead end, run down and ancient, it was considered dangerous.

"Knowing we would be found out if we visited the address, we couldn't do anything. Then Fanny remembered a conversation she had overheard." Hoagie opened a video, a security tape about two years old. It showed Numbuh 74.239 and a decommissioner talking.

"We're going after a teen with good knowledge of the area near Rowan's Alley today," the decommissioner was holding a weapon and looked slightly tense.

"Well, don't go down Green Road, it's a dead end. And the house at the end has a big pit bull. She's nice, but can bark really loudly. She once woke up the whole neighborhood when the house next to hers was being robbed." Dumbfounded by how much the scientist knew, the decommissioner just stared. When the red head saw this, he frantically stuttered a reply, "I, uh, have to, um, bye!" He was out of the room before anyone could even blink. Rachel looked to the crowd, and saw 74.239 starting to get odd looks.

"Later we learned that Numbuh 74.239 knows how to work the decommissioning module. He could have easily gone and switched the wires, knowing exactly what would happen. But before that, we still had to know if Numbuh 74.239 was even working for Infinity. So, we decided to see where he was during Chad's staged betrayal," Rachel had a predatory smile on her face. "What we found was very, _interesting_." Hoagie pulled up an image, showing a younger 74.239 standing by what looked like a huge steering wheel. "That," Rachel pointed to the steering wheel thing, "is an emergency control system of the Moonbase. It is wired to back up rockets that could move the base if it was ever disengagedfrom the moon.

"Chad was the one who asked for its installation. Infinity and 74.239 approved it." Hoagie loaded the form with the approval signatures. By now, Numbuh 74.239 had gone and stood by Infinity. The head of the KND spies didn't mind, and was admitting by his actions that the scientist was his right hand man. "The fact that the back up control was installed only three weeks before Chad turned thirteen proved to us that Chad never wanted to hurt anyone by his revolt. I went back into Infinity's office and found that all the tips on specifically Father's plans were signed by _C.L._ By then we had all come to the same conclusion. Chad's and Cree's betrayals were a lie." The crowd was filled with chatter and fingers pointing at Infinity and 74.239. Rachel was glad everyone had assumed Maurice's decommissioning was sabotaged like hers. She would have to talk to Numbuh 434 about revealing the teen spies later.

"Chad and Cree were so dedicated to the KND, they went into deep cover. A cover that labeled them as traitors and made them hated. All three of them were Infinity's puppets. Now, they get to choose their own path." Rachel smiled at Alpha Team, and the three of them smiled back. "And they chose us. They're part of Alpha Team, which needs five more members. To fill up the team, we are going to take the next five kids to become teenagers. If they pass through training, we'll have Alpha Team. If they decide to leave, they'll be decommissioned by _our_ module and get to go about their life as they please."

Rachel paused, "any questions?" A girl raised her hand. "Yes?"

The girl looked nervous. "So you can decide whether or not you want to join?"

Rachel nodded. "As a teen a person has a lot more to do than when they were a kid. School gets harder, more options are open and life, and having to think about college doesn't help. Some people join a lot of clubs; others do a lot of sports. Life gets more complicated. We want to let teens decide if they want to juggle the TND and life, or if they just want their teenage years as simple as possible." The little girl nodded, not really understanding her. But, Rachel knew she had gotten some of the older operatives thinking.

Looking at the Ninja side of the room, Rachel waited for another question. She got one.

"Which kids get to join the Alpha traitors?" Promptly some teens started laughing. Well, until they saw Rachel's predatory grin.

"I kicked your butts during the fight; don't make me do it again. Concerning your request, Hoagie, if you could?"

"Already on it, boss lady," Rachel rolled her eyes at the nickname, but didn't say anything as Hoagie accessed the data. "Ah, here we go. Please come up if your numbuh is called: 35, 23, 65.3, Infinity, and 74.239." The five twelve year-olds hesitantly walked onto the stage.

Rachel took over again. "Ninjas, leave in your ships or we will knock you out with sleeping gas and have Kuki _decorate_ your ships." Seeing Kuki squeal in delight and pull what looked like hot pink spray out of her medical bag was all the convincing the teens needed to decide to evacuate the premises.

After that was done, the Elite started to escort the TND recruits to their transport.

"Hey!" Shouted Numbuh 434, "where are you taking those operatives?!"

It was Hoagie who answered her. "Here," he tossed her a different flash drive than the one that held the evidence, "this has our base's plans and coordinates. It also has how you can reach our communications system. Have a good night." Hoagie started whistling again, completely aware of the nine year-old seething behind him.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_11:15 p.m._

_Location: TND Moonbase_

"Wait one second," said Nigel, seeing Infinity stand up after Hoagie had announced their landing. "If you eight," he motioned to the Alpha Team hopefuls, "want to become a team, you first have to become friends. The first step in that is learning each others names. You will be required to call each other by your actual names, except in the field, where you will go by your numbuhs'. Now introduce yourselves."

Chad reluctantly began. ""I'm Chad Dixon, Numbuh 274."

"Cree Lincoln, Numbuh 11."

"Maurice Harris, Numbuh 9."

"Herbie Howard, Numbuh 65.3."

"Bartie Stork, Numbuh 35."

"Virginia Sims, Numbuh 23."

"George Baker, Numbuh 74.239."

"Sy LaMarr, Numbuh Infinity."

"Let's go then," chirped Kuki.

"Wait," said George. The scientist turned to Infinity. Then he cracked a wide smile, "I told you they'd figure it out."

Infinity slapped his forehead. "Shut up George!"

**R & R. This is not the last chapter. There is one more that I have planned. But, I do have a sequel buzzing around in my mind. I will have a poll up on my profile to vote on whether or not I should make the sequel. The poll will still be up when I put up the last chapter. In warning, the last chapter will end in a cliffhanger.**

**Here's a sneak peak:**

"_So," asked Rachel, "do you want to become the first Alpha Team?"_

**And Sy's name is pronounced 'sigh'. Just to clear up any confusion. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I would have updated sooner, but my grandpa got pneumonia. Just to warn you, this chapter isn't very good. I didn't edit it well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KND.**

**Thank you, so very much, reviewers:**

**islanddog1- Sorry about the wait, and thanks for reviewing**

**NinjaSheik-As usual, thank you **

**Boogirl- I'm glad you like 434. If I continue you will see more of her**

**macka746- Glad you like Sy and George's history, George is probably one of my favorite characters**

**-WolfWarrior**

_Wednesday 12:00 a.m. _

_Location: Library_

Chad groaned. The Elite had finished showing them around the rest of the best. The things new to Chad were some more bedrooms, a lab, some offices, a medical bay, and a library. Now, the Elite had basically locked him and the other Alpha Team wannabees in the library. To talk.

"So, um," he tried to start a conversation, "did anyone lie about their name?" He had no idea how that question connected to their current situation, but from the pointed look George was giving Infinity, it had uncovered something.

"Why am I not surprised?" Maurice was furious at the notion of having _Infinity_ for a teammate, let alone a close friend like the Elite wanted.

Sy resisted the urge to glare. "My mom is nuts. My actual first name is Osiris. And she knows absolutely nothing about Egyptian mythology. She thought Isis was the _god_ of the underworld."

"Wait," said Herbie, "your mom thought Isis was a guy?"

"I was going to be named Isis; even after she knew I was a boy, until my dad convinced her to pick a different name." Several people started laughing.

"Not even I knew that," chuckled George once the laughter had died down.

"How long have you guys been friends, anyway?" asked Virginia, referring to Sy and George.

Sy tried to remember when he had decided to have George become his partner. "Originally I had realized I needed help to have my own spy ring. A wing man so to speak. I chose George for two reasons. One, he is the last person anyone would suspect, and two, that dog that woke up the neighborhood, that only lives a block from his house is mine. George became my partner when we were ten and we eventually became friends."

Cree narrowed her eyes. "How is it you can talk so freely about this? I'm surprised you aren't glowering at us from the corner."

Sy shrugged. "I've been taught that if you never let go of past mistakes, you will never let yourself have a future."

"Doesn't your mom say that?" asked George. Sy scowled.

"Beside the point, my mom does have her moments, even if she is a total kook."

Bartie spoke up for the first time. "You know what I don't understand? How is it that all of us are so relaxed around each other when less than two hours ago we learned that you two," he pointed to Chad and Cree, "did not betray the KND, and that you two," he pointed to George and Sy, "no offense, basically did." The two boys shrugged, showing they had no hard feelings.

"Well," mulled Cree, "I guess we are so used to following the Elite subconsciously we do so automatically. They told us to be friendly, we're being friendly."

"If you ask me I'm done being a puppet," Maurice glared at Sy, who just ignored him.

"I say we prove to the Elite wrong for once," proposed George, "they think that some of us won't get through training. Let's show them their wrong by all of us passing training."

"I agree," Herbie was the most important vote because he was the least likely to get through training. "Let's promise each other that we're going to be the first ever Alpha Team of the Teens Next Door. Nothing is going to stop us. Promise?" Herbie looked around for approval. When his eyes swept over Chad the blonde teen smiled.

"Promise," everyone else echoed Chad, knowing full well what they wee getting into. And they didn't care. The Elite were going to be in for a big surprise, because even with all their animosities, they were not going to give up.

"Look," Cree was solemn, "I'm all gung ho about this, but we need something to make us unique. I do not want to be known as the 'Elite Juniors'.

"She's right," it was Bartie who spoke up, "but all of us are so different, where's our common ground?"

"The Elite found something in common," said Virginia, "their secret keeping. Numbuh 362, Numbuh 60, and Numbuh 86 were high up in the KND. They knew things they couldn't tell anyone. And Sector V was, well, Sector V." Sector V may have been the best, but they were considered uncontrollable. Rumored to go on vigilante missions and have secret passages and caverns riddled around their base, they were shrouded in mystery.

"Um, excuse the metaphor," Herbie was twiddling his thumbs nervously, "but if you think about it the Elite hold all the cards. How about we become the ones who have an extra card up their sleeves?"

"That's… really good Herbie," Maurice said after a small silence, "so, what does everyone else think?"

"I think," Chad grinned, "we've found our common ground."

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_Thursday 6:00 a.m._

_Location: Gallagher High Track_

Before Alpha Team had left, the Elite had told them to meet them Thursday at the high school track at six in the morning.

Bartie watched as the sky slowly started turning lighter shades. Chad had just arrived with Herbie, Sy, and George. Everyone else had walked, himself included. They were all in workout clothes, the Elite had said to wear them, because it was the beginning of training.

"Attention!" barked Patton, obviously the trainer, "run four laps, then stop and stretch." They all started running, no grumbling or complaining. Alpha Team had promised each other they would make it through training, and they were all going to keep their promise.

Bartie sighed. It was going to be a long week.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_Wednesday 9:00 p.m. _

_Location: Sims Home_

Virginia was lying down on her bed. The past week had been exhausting, hours of training and school had drained her. She could get her homework done easily, but getting up early, sneaking out, running a mile, sneaking back in for her morning routine, and going to school was taxing. After school she had to go back to the TND Moonbase for an hour and a half of more training. The other half hour was spent exploring the base.

Then they would go home for dinner and homework. At nine thirty they had to sneak out for even more training. On the weekends training was from one p.m. to six p.m. The Elite trained with them, but the eight breezed through it. To them it was just a long workout.

She was anxious for tonight. The Elite had said they were going to have a final test of sorts. The Elite had challenged them to surprise them during the test.

And she had just the thing.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_10:00 p.m._

_Location: Battle Room_

George looked in awe at the huge structure he was standing in. The ceiling seemed almost two stories tall, and the floor about that long. It looked a quarter of a mile long. And then it turned a corner.

"What is this place?" asked Sy, his dark brown eyes wide. He had ditched the sunglasses, saying his mom was starting to compliment them.

"We call it the Battle Room," said Hoagie, "the elevator behind you has a door on two sides. One side opens to the starting point and the other opens when you get to the end of the course. In the elevator is four buttons, the first one takes you to the base, the second to the mini-control room." Hoagie pointed up to a huge window that the rest of the Elite were watching out of. "In there you can stop whatever simulation you are going through if anyone gets hurt. Someone always has to be up there if you are running a simulation. The third one takes you here, to the battle room."

"What's the last button for?" asked Chad.

"Emergencies, press it and a keyboard pops out. Type in 'speak' and you'll be patched through to the control room." Hoagie looked up and saw Rachel tapping an invisible watch on her wrist. "Boss lady says to hurry up. Alright, your test is to run through Blitz 1. The first half is an obstacle course. Once one person crosses the red line at the end the run portion begins. Everybody has thirty seconds to sprint seventy-five meters. At the end of the thirty seconds, a wall will come down at the seventy five meter mark. If anyone is caught behind a wall you will lose. There will be six sprints. The last one will have two laser guns shooting at you. Zigzag and you shouldn't be hit. If you are it won't burn, but you might get a bruise."

Hoagie smiled. "Good luck." With that, he was gone. George turned and watched as an obstacle course molded itself from the floor.

"Whoa," Virginia latched onto Bartie's arm. Bartie turned slightly pink and looked away from her. Sy noticed this and rolled his eyes. He wasn't one to tease, even if it would be incredibly easy to do so.

"Ready," Rachel was on the intercom, "set, go!"

They started running, metal plates set upright acting as road blocks. George dodged, looking over his shoulder to see Herbie not far behind him. The pudgy boy looked like he had lost weight and over the last week his fitness had improved greatly. But he still had a ways to go.

Ahead of him, George saw a net about two feet of the ground, stretched from wall to wall. Inwardly groaning, he prepared himself for the military crawl. Dropping to his stomach, he inched up beside Sy.

"I hate this," hissed the twelve year old.

"I hate this," George hissed back. Sy glared at him, he glared back. His friend groaned, George groaned, too. Sy had enough and crawled forward with a sudden burst of speed.

When George was done, he stood up and stretched. His mouth gaped open when he looked at what was in front of him. There was a huge rock wall with eight harnesses dangling at waist height by rope.

None of the others had started on the wall and he jogged up to them, Herbie not far behind him.

"I seriously cannot climb that," Herbie panted.

"You don't have to," Virginia looked at George and he pulled out four metal discs from his pockets. They were explosives, Alpha Team's little surprise for the Elite. He and Virginia had been testing them for the past few days in the lab. Wait, that was wrong. He blew things up and Virginia yelled at him.

Good times, good times.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

Maurice was handed a disc by George.

"When Virginia counts to three press the red button and throw this at the middle of the wall." Maurice nodded examining the thing. Then he heard Virginia.

"One, two, three!" he pressed the button and threw the disc. It was followed by three others, all of them hitting their mark. All four exploded, creating a lot of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Maurice looked at the condition of the wall. It had been shortened to a height of about two feet.

"Think you can get over that?" Chad asked Herbie sarcastically. The brunette smiled and stepped over the, uh, fence. "Well, that answers that question."

After some more obstacles, Maurice stopped at the red line to wait for the others. When everyone had caught up with him, he stepped over the line. Immediately, they all started sprinting.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

Herbie was starting to tire. He was in the second sprint section. He knew he shouldn't have started so fast.

But he couldn't give up. Everyone was counting on him. He couldn't let them down.

He couldn't.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

Cree was frantically weaving in an effort to dodge the lasers. She only had fifteen meters to go.

In one last burst of energy, she skidded to a halt in the elevator. Chad and Maurice were already there. Behind her she heard a wall slam shut.

"They're all through," Maurice reassured her.

"I've got the time," panted Chad, looking at his watch, "they have twenty seconds." Bartie and Sy entered the elevator, Sy promptly sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Ten seconds," Virginia and George rushed in.

"Five," Herbie started sprinting, ten meters away.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two," Herbie slid into the elevator.

"One!" the door closed, shutting them inside. Silence descended upon the room. Then they erupted in cheers.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_10:30 p.m. _

_Location: Mini-control Room_

"They passed," Kuki squealed happily.

Nigel nodded. "Yes, let's give them a break and go home."

"I am fine with that," agreed Rachel, "but first, an ultimatum."

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_10:45 p.m._

_Location: Break Room_

"I'm going to get right to the point," Rachel was addressing the eight Alpha Team hopefuls. "So," asked Rachel, "do you want to become the first Alpha Team?"

The eight trainees looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course," they said in unison. Rachel grinned.

"Good, tomorrow come up to the base with Hoagie and bring stuff to put in your rooms. Also, bring some workout clothes. You'll have a break from exercise, but we all have to stay in shape. Good night."

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_Thursday 4:30 p.m. _

_Location: Break Room_

The Elite were relaxing while Alpha Team was still getting acquainted with the base.

"I say we give 'em the mission today," said Hoagie.

"We haven't even told them their posts yet," protested Patton. Their argument was interrupted by a huge boom echoing through the base.

"_George!!_" screamed Virginia.

**TNDTNDTNDTND**

_5:00 p.m. _

_Location: Break Room_

"You all know that there are sixteen leaders in the TND," began Rachel, "we are here to tell you who are what based on their skills and specialties. Some are obvious. Cree, your job is as the Head Therapist. Make sure no one goes crazy."

Cree looked at George's smoke stained face. "What if they're already crazy?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Patton is the Head Trainer, Kuki is the Head of the Hospital, and Bartie is the Head Guard. Herbie, you are in control of the library. You will record the history of the TND and such. Fanny will retake her post as Head of Decommissioning and Hoagie will be the Head of Technology. George you will be the Head of Science. You will deal more with chemicals and gasses.

"Virginia, you are the Head of Safety. Make sure Hoagie and George don't blow us up. Maurice your experience as a teen spy makes you perfect to lead our Kid-Teen Relations effort. Chad since you are good with computers, you'll be the Head of Information. Basically, you will be our lead hacker. Wally is our combat expert and Nigel will study enemy tactics and became our lead strategist.

"Sy, your post will be Head of Interrogation. Abby will lead the spy network. I, unfortunately, was voted into the role of Supreme Leader. If anyone has any objections, _please_ speak up." When everyone was silent, Rachel scowled. "Fine, you win, any questions?"

"Yeah," said Maurice, "what's our first mission?" Rachel's frown turned upside down into a predatory grin.

"We're going to bring back Sector Z."

**If you want more, the poll is still up on my profile. I already have a good idea for the sequel, and it would be much longer than this. Bye for now.**

**-WolfWarrior**


End file.
